The Laundry Can Wait
by Cadela
Summary: PG-13 for language and yaoi. Frickin' blatant fluff. Takedai or Daikeru, whatever you want to call it.


Takashi Takeru stared downwards expectantly. He was stretched out in bed, the window open and a soft breeze brushing his hair into his blue eyes every other second. He grunted in frustration and shoved it away, tucking it behind his ears in a final attempt to keep his view clear.

And what a view he had. He was leaning on the chest of Motomiya Daisuke, looking down intently at him. Daisuke was lying on his back, arms folded behind his head, eyes closed. For a moment, Takeru wondered if he was asleep. _He'd better not have drifted off,_ the boy thought grumpily. Testing the moment, Takeru asked, "What are you thinking about?"

One dark brown eye opened halfway, studying the blonde. "Hmm? Right now?"

"Yes."

"I was just thinking about cloning and all. Say that I was cloned, and I found myself such a..."

"Wait, Myself-clone or Myself-self?" Takeru interrupted.

"Myself-clone finds Myself-self to be such a stud that Myself-clone and Myself-self have sex together... Would that be considered masturbation?"

For a long moment Takeru stared down at Daisuke blankly. Finally he managed out, "What the hell do you think about all day?"

The darker boy laughed to himself, pulling his arms out from behind his head and wrapping them around the blonde. "You'd be scarred for life if you knew."

"I get the feeling you're right," Takeru raised one eyebrow, resting his chin on Daisuke's chest. "What are you going to do today?"

"I don't know. What are you doing today? Is your mom coming home?"

"Not until tonight."

"Ooh." Daisuke pulled Takeru closer, moving one hand to brush the hair from his eyes where it had once again fallen. "We've got to get your hair cut."

"I know. I keep meaning to. I guess I could do that toda-aaay!" he finished the word with a yelp as Daisuke lunged up from the bed and slammed into the other in a kiss. The blonde shut his eyes and leaned into the kiss. "Mm," was the only thing he managed to say. The pressure broke momentarily as their mouths parted, and Takeru started to say something but was cut off again by another kiss. It was nice to be kissed. It was even nicer to be kissed by Daisuke, who had a tendency to catch Takeru and not let him go for a few minutes.

Sliding his hands over Takeru's shoulders, Daisuke fell back on the bed, pulling the other with him. "Can I be dirty with you today?"

"You're always dirty with me," Takeru pointed out.

"Okay, can I be extra-dirty today? Pleeeeease? I'll be good, I promise. Just a little dirty."

Propping himself up on his elbows, Takeru smiled. "I have to work tonight."

"So? We have all morning."

"I've got things to do."

Daisuke shoved Takeru off him and sat up. "Things?"

The blonde swung his legs over the edge of the bed and started getting dressed. "Yeah, things. You know, like cleaning up the apartment before my mom gets back, doing my laundry, that sort of things."

"I could go for sex in the laundry room."

"Stop it, Daisuke," Takeru threw a shirt at the other, then held out his hand. "Give that back, I need to put it on."

The red-haired boy dangled the shirt on the edge of his finger. "Come get it."

Takeru frowned. "Do I have to play this game with you every morning-after?"

"Yes! Now come get it." Daisuke's plan was to snatch the shirt out of reach and grab Takeru in its place, but unfortunately, it was a plan Takeru knew all too well. The blonde reached over, then switched hands and caught the shirt as it was being whisked out of the way, stepping back cleanly. He smirked at his boyfriend, who made a face. "You never let me have any fun."

"Oh, come on, Daisuke," the other rolled his eyes, pulling the shirt on over his head. "We had all of last night, and the night before that too."

"That's not enough," Daisuke grumbled.

Takeru sighed, grabbing a hairbrush and running it through his hair briefly. "Please don't be stubborn."

Daisuke rolled out of bed and pulled on his clothes. "I'm not being stubborn! Two nights are not enough! Three nights aren't enough, four aren't enough; all the nights in the whole _world_ aren't enough!"

"You horny little bastard."

"That's _not_ what I meant," the darker boy growled across the room. "What I meant was that an eternity is not long enough to spend with you," he added, sitting down on the bed and jerking on his socks. He tossed a half-disgusted look over his shoulder at Takeru before he flounced out of the room.

Takeru stood there, blinking. It took a long moment for the words to sink in, and once they had, it almost sent him bawling. He headed out of the room, finding Daisuke grumpily sitting on the couch, watching Blue's Clues. Smiling softly, he leaned over and slid his arms around the boys' neck, kissing him gently on the neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Daisuke rested his chin on Takeru's arm. "I love this show," was all he said.

Takeru climbed over the back of the couch and curled up against Daisuke. "What're we trying to figure out?"  
"What Blue wants to do in the snow today. One of the clues is a carrot."

"Did you really mean what you said? About eternity not being long enough?"

Daisuke turned to study Takeru's face for a long moment before he said, "Blue wants to build a snowman."

"Daisuke."

"Of course I meant it." Placing his fingers under his chin, Daisuke tilted Takeru's head up and kissed him. "Love you."

Takeru grinned brightly, snuggling up closer. "The laundry can wait."


End file.
